TeeBee Moshehall
Tallinn Bethany "TeeBee" Moshehall" (pronounced Mohsh-huhl) is a fictional character who appears in Cartoon Network Movie Studios' second original animated film "Overloaded" (2013). She is voiced primarily by stand-up comedian Maria Alzarmo. At the beginning of the film, she is voiced by Spencer Lacey Ganus as a teenager. Created by director Christine Levant, TeeBee is loosely based on the title character of . In the Cartoon Network film adaption, she is introduced as a naïve, socially awkward young woman who gets fired from her company in the same day her father, an Estonian descendant, passes away. Following that, she becomes the heiress to his treasure chest, which is believed to be stolen in the late 80s from a wealthy Sovietic businessman. Upon the police has framed her for being implicated in the heist, TeeBee runs away from her home in the fictional city of Callaqo, New Mexico and joins in a trip around the world. Eventually, she meets an entrepreneur named Smiley McLaughinton, a former pizza deliver boy who got fired and now enjoys his life by finding weird occupations and shortly became TeeBee's partner in her runaway. Throughout the film, she tries to entertain herself, trying to not think she will be caught, or sent to jail for something she wasn't actually implied, and finds opportunities to get rid of being caught, such as disguising herself into the Queen of the fictional Italian kingdom of San Florenzo. TeeBee has enjoyed a largely positive reception from reviewers, who praised her complex yet simple characterization, humorous perspective and naïvité. Almarno was also widely praised for her vocal performance of TeeBee, especially that of her performance of the song "Round the World", with critics frequently calling her a "powerhouse". There are unconfirmed reports that she will become Cartoon Network's tenth heroine. Development Her development, as well as the idea of Overloaded, came up in 2011, when Christine Levant saw the first episode of Season 3 of Adventures of Martha (she voices the title character). Levant, who was also executive editor and storywriter, thought that "this episode inspired her". So, with the help of Cartoon Network Studios, she started developing her very own film. According to an interview, Levant added that TeeBee, originally called TB, was mainly based on her younger self: "a naïve, kinda weird in some people's points of view, but still a nice honey pie." TeeBee was going to be 12, but Levant changed it to twenty-something because "she couldn't handle it if she was so young". In fact, most of the actual character's design (except age and several details in her attire) are same with the original version of her. Voice Originally, Levant wanted to voice TeeBee, but thought it would mean more work on her, so she gaved up and started finding a fitting voice actress for her, and also cast for other voices. At last, stand-up comedian Maria Alzarmo was chosen to provide both speaking and singing voice of TeeBee. Levant said about Alzarmo that "she had that special accent TeeBee would have. Without that accent TeeBee won't be same." Alzarmo was surprised when she was subsequently asked to audition, and she received the role after reading the script out loud. Appearances Overloaded (2013) Happy Tee-Bee-Day (2014 short) Overloaded 2: Back and Cooler (2015) Trivia *As revealed in some instances through Overloaded, TeeBee's name is short of "Tallinn Bethany". Categorie:Characters Categorie:Overloaded